Extra Credit
by WolfyandRin
Summary: /2p! Japan x Reader Lime one-shot/


Hearing quick footsteps from behind her, [Your name]'s speed picked up. Earlier in the day, it had slipped that she may have a quote, 'small crush' on the new Math teacher. Mr. Japan. (otherwise known as Kuro) His name wasn't exactly hard to pronounce... though most of the idiots in class always had fun poking fun of the foreign name. So, Kuro just goes by the name of the country he is from. Japan, obviously. Or so that's what [Your name] thought.

About to round the corner to her next class, Alexandra, a close friend of hers, caught up. Her bright blue eyes glimmering, and her dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Hey guess what!" She said, in a volume close to a shout, mixed with a matter-o-fact tone.

"Alexandra, I have to get to class..." [Your name] sighed, not really even caring. Next class was Physical Education. And Lutz, she swore had it out for her. Last time [Your name] was late he made her do a mile warm up instead of a single lap on the track. While he, is what she believed to be the laziest person she know. So how the hell he became a gym teacher, was way over his cigarette...

"Well, then I guess this," She pulled a yellow pass from behind her back. "doesn't mean anything to you?" The way she waved it in [Your name]'s face made it impossible to read. Let alone care about it for the moment.

"I don't care-"

"So you don't care that Mr. Japan wants to talk to you?" Her voice was too loud, and her sentence made Your name] stop in her tracks. Looks like making it to Phy Ed. was out of the question. "It is his prep hour, so there is no class for him this hour. Plus after that is lunch..." Oh gosh, she was making it sound like he was going to fuck her. Not that the thought was revolting or anything...

"Well-I guess I-I could get an e-excuse for P.E for why I wasn't there..." [Your name] mumbled and took the slip between her thumb and forefinger. Alexandra looked at her like she had just given her an all expense paid trip the Caribbean.

"I'll Tell Mr. Lutz that you needed to speak with Mr. Japan, and then were going to head home of a ... Stomachache!" Nodding in her quirky attitude, the girl skipped off in a hurried motion, but not before winking back at her friend. Almost as if it was money, [Your name] held the signed pass up to the light, before giving a small frown at the yellow paper. She didn't move until the first warning bell rang, and she had one more minute to make a break for the gym... No, that wouldn't be worth it.

Stepping into the classroom, [Your name] blinked. Mr. Japan hadn't noticed her and she could just look at him for a few moments. When she finally closed the door, it moved quicker than she first expected. So a somewhat loud slam reverberated through the hallways. So just some sound could be heard... [Your name] flinched as she watched as Kuro only looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Miss [Last name]." He said a little slowly. Almost as if holding back more words.

"Y-yes, sir? You... you wanted me?" She stuttered slightly, and she suddenly felt nervous. Her hand almost reached to open the door, when Kuro's hand lifted, beckoning her forward. His eyes had retreated back to the computer screen in front of him. While his student obliged quickly, almost as if under a spell was at his side.

The man himself seemed right out of college, actually he told the class at the beginning of the year he was... His shaggy black hair falling in a perfect crown over and around his face. Scarlet eyes seeming to see everything in the class room. No one had gotten away with a cell phone since he started. Though his uniform was not something as a school attire. His Japanese war uniform suited him, as just... wow.

One of his gloved hands pointed at the screen. While [Your name]'s eyes followed, her /eye color/ orbs grazing over his arm, and few things littering the small side desk, next to his actual desk. As her gaze eventually landed on the screen, a long list of names was what she was left to look at. The list itself stretched off the page, both north and south of the monitor. He didn't even seem to be bothered by the huge amounts of D's and F's on the page. Most of them in fact were much less then a C plus. That's when [Your name] started to fret a little. If he wasn't helping others with their grades... What was so terrible that made Kuro call her in?

[Your name] had almost reached her name on the seemingly endless list of names and grades, She had procrastinated a little, not just in fear of her grade, but that she would get to stand next to his a longer... Being pulled from her thoughts, [Your name] blinked when an arm wrapped around her waist. A slight tug was all it took to unbalance her enough so [Your name] was situated onto Kuro's lap. Kuro's crimson red orbs held no emotion as he looked in front of him, and threw [Your name]s hair. The white fabric of his glove now dragging over, and leaving a trail through the small layer of dust of the screen in front of them. Thus, revealing [Your name]'s name in one of the few light green back grounds.

Wait, what?...

Green means your grades are high, and good. Almost all of the other names were in a reddish color back ground. Blinking, [Your name] almost forgot she was sitting on her math teachers lap. A light pink blush dusted over her nose at the thought.

"Do you see it?" He asked, whispering into her ear, almost seductively at that. Shaking her head no, [Your name] didn't trust her voice at the moment. Opting to keep her mouth shut instead. She wasn't even looking to see what bumped up her grade so significantly. Her mind hadn't even registered that's what Kuro was trying to get her to see. At the same time, she really couldn't care about her grades when Kuro's fingers started pushing small circles into the flesh of her hip.

Blushing darker, [Your name] started to drag her fingers through her hair to hide her face. Though she now saw where his words had been pointing.

One hundred percent on the past test. Her eyes lit up slightly and she blinked a few times. How-

"I would be congratulating you... Though I need to know something first," Kuro's accent was evident as he started to say what was implied. His voice then dropped to a low whisper. [Your name]'s face grew into more shades of pink and red. While Kuro's free hand moved over her hip that was still free. "did you cheat?" He pulled her closer to him. Both of his hand now moving, pressing into her stomach this time.

Through her jeans, [Your name] could feel Japan shifting slightly. Trying to hide the other part of him that was growing. This fact wasn't helping her at all. When, Japan pressed a small kiss onto her shoulder. This small act surprised her beyond words.

"Terr me... Did you cheat?" He asked again. "If you don't say so... I may need to find the answers myself." His tone was quite suggestive and [Your name] fidgeted slightly. Her blush no longer being able to be hidden behind her /hair color/ locks and her ears even burning.

It was at that moment, when Kuro held her midsection tighter. Pulling her close as he stood twisting her in his iron grip.

"I have a few ways to make you tark..." His smile became nonexistent as he moved. Forcing her into the black chalk board. The amount of force he used was quite unnecessary at the same time. His hands traveling over her skin, leaving goosebumps to trail after his touch. One of his hands were fiddling with the belt loops of her pants, while the other pushed under her shirt.

"On second thought..." He mumbled, his lips had been pressing into her neck as the Japanese man straightened himself over her a bit.

"[Your name]..." Japan said, his lips hovering just over hers. His red orbs meeting her /eye color/ ones, while his face, normally showing no emotion, left a wistful gleam in his eyes, and a lustful smile.

"How about... you earn some extra credit?" He asked, pressing his hips into her. The most definite noticeable bulge in his pants, now being felt on the side of her thigh. He seemed uncomfortable behind those eyes in her vision. That's when Kuro started to grind his hips into her. Hoping to get a small reaction, but the quiet moan that passed her lips didn't please him. He huffed slightly, and moved into her harder. Making [Your name] moan louder, as her back erased some of the notes from the last class from the chalkboard surface.

Growling a little, Kuro pushed against her, making sure he was being rough in the process. "I don't believe I heard your answer..."

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked, stuttering a little. Even with the obvious fact present, anticipation filled her voice as she looked into his eyes again. [Your name]'s arms that had been wrapped around his neck, now led to her hands which were fiddling with the buttons of his uniform jacket.

Growling again, Kuro removed his hand from under her shirt. Pulling her hands together by the wrist, and pinned her arms above her head. Kissing her gently at first, he started to get rougher by the second. Before moving to kiss down her jaw line, and onto some of her exposed skin.

"Just get down... row..." His heavy accent growled as his pants seemed to some how get tighter.

Lips quivering, [Your name] didn't want to seem as if she was enjoying this indulgence, but at the same time didn't want to come off as scared. Opening her mouth slightly, she closed it just as fast. Like a fish out of water. Kuro's grip had subconsciously loosened. Letting [Your name] to slip her wrists from his grasp almost at once, slipping her arms around his neck again, there was hesitation in her gaze.

Spotting it right away, Kuro felt slightly irked. He cupped her chin, needing to get her attention back. Make her want this, as much as he did.

Pressing his lips into [Your name]'s own. Breaking away for a moment, he licked her lips as if claiming them for himself.

"You can still admit to cheating." He didn't sound amused to that proposition. Only to kiss her again. An inviting kiss, saying she could trust him.

It wasn't long before [Your name] found herself kissing him back, her eyes fluttering closed as she stood up onto her toes. Not even noticing his ever shifting hands.

Without even undoing the button of her pants, Kuro slipped his hand into her pants. His fingers pulling at the hem of her panties. At the same time, Japan deepened the kiss, doing what he could to distract [Your name] farther. The only breath he allowed was a small gasping moment before his greedy lips found hers again, taking them into another dance as she gasped and moaned into the kiss. Almost allowing entrance at the same time. Though, she had been quick to spot him, Kuro wasn't going to give up.

Biting down on her bottom lip, he wasn't even asking for entrance. It was a demand. She didn't accept, which only cause Kuro to bite her again, this nip close to the point of making her bleed. This roughness, gave her the confidence to part her lips slightly. That small part was all Kuro needed to have his tongue swirling around with her own. Trying to coax her to dance with him.

That's when [Your name] pushed him back. She was no longer pushed up against the black board, and the slight shock Kuro was in left him looking for something to retaliate with. The smirk against her lips, made [Your name] both glad, and regretting the action she had performed. He had shifted his hand, that was still bound by his gloves to her clitoris. Circling his finger, Kuro felt her lean against him for support, and he guessed she was becoming weak in the knees.

Moaning, [Your name] felt his gloved fingers rub over her. Every movement making her submit more. She leaned into him farther yet, trying to lock their lips again.

Kuro's free arm twisted around her. Turning the two of them towards his desk, he leaned her onto the side of the mahogany wood top. His hand moving away from her clit, [Your name] groaned in frustration. Only to devour with her eyes as Kuro made a move to his mouth with his hand. Pulling his glove off teasingly slow, with access of his teeth he grinned slightly watching the lust swirl in [Your name]'s irises. Once his hand was free, he pulled, [Your name] closer. His cold hand rubbing into the small of her neck, pulling at the small hairs enough to get her to pull her head back.

Pulling his other white glove off his hand, even slower than the last. [Your name] moaned slightly in more frustration at the slow pace.

"Someone is impatient..." Kuro's voice came out low, like a mumble. He brought his lips close to hers again, though he didn't kiss her as she tried to lock together with him. In her frustration, she moved slightly, her leg brushed against the place in his trousers that made him moan. Smiling as he was distracted, [Your name] kneeled down quickly. Unzipping his pants, and popping the button, a small smile and blush fell over her face seeing the Japanese flag printed into the fabric.

"I didn't know you were patriotic." she giggled, and Kuro's hand dragged threw her hair.

"Just suck..." He didn't seem to care about the giggle, and he was really just as impatient as she felt.

The large red circle seemed to be a little misplaced by the bulk behind them, upon opening the boxers, seeming to cut the circle in half, she found out just how hard he had become. Smiling at him, she slipped the tip of his member into her mouth. Pre-cum already oozing from Kuro, as [Your name] grazed her teeth over him gently. Kuro placed his hands onto his desk. Trapping [Your name] in the process, but she didn't much care. His hands sliding over the wood, pushing almost everything to the floor at once. As [Your name] flinched from the movement, she jerked against him in a way that made Kuro growl out in pleasure.

The rest of his member, that hadn't been swallowed, was being wrapped by [Your name]'s hand. She moved over his shaft a few times before feeling him throb. Pulling away, some saliva fell from her lips,and she found she wasn't done with him yet. Kissing over him a few times, trying to get Kuro to groan, [Your name] smiled to herself. Taking his tip in again, she slowly forced herself to deepthroat him. Her gag reflex acting up, causing her to contort around him, and a small pain forming in her jaw. Bobbing her head gently, and slowly, Kuro suddenly gripped her hair in his hand, not allowing her to retreat for a few long moments.

When he had let [Your name]'s hair go, Kuro pulled her up to stand in front of him at once. That, however, only lasted a moment as he moved to push her back down onto the desk with as much force as he had to the black board. His hands pinning her down, she realized he had removed his jacket, and what ever clothing was possibly beneath it. Her eyes looking over his skin, his arms were almost completely covered in tattoos, along with a lot of his chest as well.

"They are permanent you know..." His whispered huskily catching her eyes wander over his skin. [Your name] seemed to bite her already swollen lips as she traced the stalk of a bamboo plant that ran from his elbow to shoulder.

"Yeah, I know..." she replied a little slower her eyes almost seemed to be glazed over. Smirking, he whispered a single word to her. It was in a different language which a confused look fell over [Your name]'s face.

"My name... It's not Mr. Japan. I really hope you know that." He said his husky voice still showing, and just brimming in lust. When Kuro's tongue flicked the lobe of her ear, a light chuckle escaped his lips. "Terr me... what it is..." He seemed to demand.

"Your-your name is Kuro-" A scream, was hushed with Kuro's hand cupped over her mouth when he had bit down onto her shoulder. A bruise was sure to follow.

"Good... You were listening on the first day of school..." He grinned, and licked over the inflamed skin of [Your name]'s shoulder he has helped to create.

"Of... of course I was... I also couldn't take my eyes off of you." Looking up into his eyes, [Your name]'s breaths became a little shallow in even more anticipation.

"Just how much extra credit were you hoping for?..." Kuro asked softly, pulling her hair through his fingers, and nibbling on the tips. He got a small moan in reply as she held her head back.

"How... much do I have...?" she panted, and a chuckle followed her words.

"I'd say, about fifty points..." He whispered, that was half the amount of a test.

"Then... what will it take to get a hundred points?" She panted slightly, eyes moving up to the ceiling.

Kuro chuckled, as he brushed some of [Your name]'s hair from her face. "You'll find out." He whispered darkly before flashing a somewhat dark smile.


End file.
